Una Noche
by Magic.Twins07
Summary: MI PRIMER SONGFIC!...en la vida se cometen errores y se cae en muchas trampas, pero el amor siempre sera mas fuerte. La noche es el unico testigo del amor...dejen reviews!porfa..H&HR...


**HOLAS!...AQUI CON UN SONGFIC CON LA CANCION DE THE CORRS Y ALEJANDRO SANZ**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA 100 H/HR**

**BYE...**

**AVISO:NADA ES MIO SOLO ANDREW JEJEJE...xD!**

* * *

"Una noche"

**Después de pensar, después de ver**

**Admito lo demás.**

**Sobre el agua del mar, tibia claridad,**

**Que vi, por mi calle pasar,**

**Sin saber que hacer, si sentir o pensar.**

Era un calido atardecer en el mes de marzo, una joven, de aproximadamente 25 años, estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, con la mirada perdida. Esperaba a su novio, pero no pensaba en él, más bien pensaba en el hombre que le robo para siempre su corazón.

_···· Flash Back ····_

_- No lo puedo creer!, Dumbledore siempre se sale con la suya, no puedo creer que nos haya emparejado en el baile de San Valentín!.- Decía, muy alegre, una chica de cabello castaño, que ahora no lucía desmarañado, ya que estaba tomado en una cola que le llegaba hasta el cuello.- oh!...Harry!, tu le dijiste a Dumbledore que nos emparejara?_

_Sonrió.- Quizás lo hubiera hecho.- Tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.- Pero no lo hice.- la chica lo miro no muy convencida.- Hermione, Dumbledore me dijo que las parejas se elegían con magia, por lo que estamos destinados a estar juntos.- Y la beso._

_- Como no creerte?.- Le sonrió _

_- Bueno ya que todo quedo arreglado, me daría el honor de bailar conmigo, Srta. Granger.- Pregunto el ojiverde, extendiendo su mano, que gustosa acepto Hermione. _

_Bailaron hasta que ya no podían mas y decidieron salir del Gran Comedor, querían estar solos y que mejor sitio que la "Sala de los Menesteres", así que subieron al séptimo piso y Harry hizo aparecer una hermosa habitación, con una pequeña fogata, un sofá rojo y una cama para dos, cubierta por un dosel transparente, la habitación era como salida de un sueño._

_- Harry, esto es precioso!.- Le decía una muy emocionada, Hermione. _

_- Tu crees?.- Ella asintió.- Pues que bueno que te haya gustado, porque esto lo he preparado para ti, quería que este día fuera muy especial para los dos.- La miro muy profundo, a esos hermosos ojos color miel que lo volvían loco._

_- Oh, Harry!...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.- Lo abrazo.- Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie.- Concluyo, abrazándolo con mas fuerza. _

_- Yo también, mi princesa.- Y la alejo de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos.- Yo igual te amo, y nunca te dejare de amar.- y se besaron apasionadamente, luego Harry tomo con suavidad a su novia y la llevo hacia la cama, la recostó con delicadeza, para luego él acomodarse, todo esto sin dejar de besarla. Hermione llevaba un vestido celeste ajustado, con un escote no muy pronunciado y tacones del mismo color, pero no muy altos, su traje era sencillo, pero muy hermoso, por supuesto a Harry no le costo mucho deshacerse de él, todo acompañado de besos, llenos de pasión, en su cuello, hombros y barbilla. Harry, por su parte, llevaba un esmoquin negro, con camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos negros, a Hermione tampoco le costo deshacerse de la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando a Harry con su pecho al descubierto…Esa noche no la olvidarían nunca._

_···· Fin del Flash Back ····_

Y así era, por más que quisiera, Hermione no olvidaba esa noche, su primera vez con el hombre al que amaba, ama y amara, su gran amor. Todos esos momentos bellos se le venían a la cabeza, todas las caricias, los besos, los _"te amo y nunca te dejare"_, ya estaba cansada de recordarlo, pero cada vez que se decía "_ya no lo quiero"_, volvían e incluso cuando estaba con Andrew, su novio de hace 2 años.

**Solo que aun hoy, sigo aun, aun hoy**

**Sigo atándome ti, **

**Aun hoy, mi amor, te doy…**

**Mi cuerpo con alma,**

**Se esconde del sol, de noche se escapa,**

**Aun hoy, te doy…**

**Mi cuerpo con alma, aun hoy, aun hay.**

Salio de sus recuerdos al oír el ruido del timbre, otra vez tendría que fingir felicidad al momento de salir, porque si fuera por ella, se quedaría en casa leyendo o simplemente recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos en los cual ella era feliz.

- Hola!.- la saludo Andrew y enseguida le regalo un tierno beso.

- Hola!.- decía con una sonrisa, a pesar de toso sincera.

- Lista?.- ella asintió y en seguida partieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, salía muy enojado de su casa tras discutir con su esposa, la verdad siempre discutían, pero él no quería divorciarse, ya que tenia una muy fuerte razón, su hijo de 3 años. Harry a causa de ese niño tubo que casarse con Cho Chang, no se arrepentía del niño, ya que él era su orgullo y su vida, pero si no fuera por esa maldita fiesta y las malditas 2 copas que tomo, no hubiera cometido el error de meterse con esa "bruja" y traicionar a su único amor, Hermione Jane Granger.

- Hola, hermano!.- saludaba su gran amigo, Ron Weasley. Harry lo sito en una cafetería en Londres, no quería que nadie lo molestara y si estaba en el mundo mágico era muy difícil.- UY! hermano, por esa cara que traes apostaría que tuviste otra pelea con tu "QUERIDA E AMADA" esposita.- Y hacia los gestos mas desagradables que se le ocurrían, obvio imitando a Cho.

- NO MOLESTES RON!.- Le decía muy enojado.- basta con lo que diga esa…y ya me arruina el día, ESTOY ARTO DE ELLA!.

- Uy Harry, déjame decirte que no encontraste a mejor esposa que ella, te lo aseguro brother.- Decía el pelirrojo

- Ja- ja, Ron no molestes quieres?, por segunda vez te lo pido.- él joven hizo ademán de callarse.- Ron la has visto?

- Si, y te aseguro que esta muy bien.- le contaba a su amigo.

- Y sigue de novia con ese tipo, como se llama…Andrew, el jugador de Quidditch?

- Si amigo.- Y Harry solo pronuncio un _"ah"_.- Vamos Harry, no te pongas así, sabes que tiene que rehacer su vida, además…- pero no concluyo, ya que por la puerta del restaurante entraba nada mas, ni nada menos que Hermione Granger con el famoso jugador de Quidditch, pero "_¿Que hacen ellos en Londres?, habiendo tanto lugar en donde ir en el mundo mágico?"_, esto se pregunta, Harry

- Ron, estas viendo lo que yo?

- Si, amigo, a no ser… que estemos mal de la cabeza.

- Pues no lo creo, porque ahora nos esta mirando y esta muy pálida.- Harry, miraba con disimulo, por lo que Hermione pensó que no la habían visto.- Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que nosotros igual la hemos visto, así que trata de disimular.- Y los dos siguieron hablando como si nada, a ver si Hermione era valiente y les hablaba, bueno le hablaba a Ron.

Por otra parte Hermione estaba deseando desaparecer, no sabia que hacer, si quedarse y hacer como si nada o irse y sentirse muy defraudada consigo misma, por no ser valiente y enfrentarlo.

- Amor, ese chico de allá no es Ronald Weasley?.- en este momento Herms se maldecía, su novio los había visto y ahora seguro irían a saludar.- Vamos a saludarlo, es muy simpático y me caería bien charlar un rato con él.- Lo que Hermione no quería, estaba pasando, porque tenia que caerle bien Ron a su novio!

- eh…no se amor, se ve como ocupado.- trato de que esa conversación no ocurriera.

- No creo amor, esta muy alegre conversando con…HARRY POTTER!, amor porque no me dijiste que era amigo de él?, es un ejemplo como buscador, jugo desde muy pequeño en Gryffindor, en tu casa, que por cierto me dijiste que no lo conocías, bueno... necesito conocerlo ahora, tiene que darme algunos consejos.

- Amor no creo…- Y su novio le puso cara de cachorrito degollado.- ayy…esta bien!

Se acercaron a la mesa en la que estaban los dos chicos, por supuesto Harry le dijo a Ron que ellos se aproximaban y que no aguantaba más de nervios.

- Hola Ronald Weasley!.- saludo muy alegre Andrew

- Jeje, hola!, y por favor llámame Ron.- Respondió al saludo el pelirrojo .- Hermy, como estas, amiga?.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.

- Bien Ron.- Respondía ella

- Perdona, pero ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras amigo de Harry Potter?, soy muy admirador suyo, sus grandes hazañas como buscador en Hogwards es un ejemplo a seguir.- Decía muy emocionado el joven, que era alto, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño.

- Eh…no es para tanto, hace mucho que no juego Quidditch.- Decía muy humilde, Harry. Todo el mundo sabe que a Harry le apesta ser tan conocido y esto aun no lo cambiaba.- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola.- Y le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, Harry igual estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, si Hermione llevaba una falda un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa con escote en "V" y una chaqueta que no estaba cerrada, pero él disimulaba muy bien sus nervios.- emm…voy al baño, amor, vuelvo enseguida.- y salio muy rápido hacia el baño.

- Y Harry… como empezaste a jugar?, la verdad es que en Ravenclaw nunca aceptaron a menores de 15 años - le preguntaba Andrew

- Bueno yo…- pero en ese momento le sonó el celular, que aunque fuera objeto Muggle, lo usaba cuando salía del mundo mágico, tenía que tener una forma de comunicarse con los trabajadores de confianza, sus hoteles en el mundo Muggle eran varios.- Disculpen.- se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de los baños.

Pasaron 10 minutos, en el cual el le explicaba a un funcionario lo que tenia que hacer, cuando sale Hermione del baño.

- Si ya te dije, solo dile que mañana hablaremos ok?...bien, adiós.- colgó y cuando se dio vuelta la vio y se miraron por 5 minutos hasta que Hermione avanzo, pero Harry le agarro el brazo.

- Harry, suéltame…por favor.- Le dijo sin voltear.

- No!...Hermione mírame y dime que ya no me amas.- Decía con firmeza

- Harry lo nuestro acabo hace mucho, hace 3 años aproximadamente, y no fui yo la que engaño, sabes?.- Dijo recién mirando al ojiverde

- Solo dímelo!, dime, por favor, si ya no me amas.

- …Harry, déjame ir

- Lo sabia!, tu no quieres a ese tipo, todavía me quieres a mi.- Decía muy feliz, Harry

- Yo no he dicho nada, no saques conclusiones de donde no ha habido texto.- Decía segura Hermione

- Herms, te conozco y sé que aun me quieres y te lo voy a probar.- Y finalizando lo dicho la besó y Hermione no hizo nada, esperaba ese beso desde hace 3 años, y ahora que lo tenía no lo desperdiciaría.

**Que esconde, la noche iba guardar,**

**De nosotros dos.**

**O sentir, o pensar, se me lleno de luz,**

**La noche, y es porque yo vi nadar,**

**Delfines en tu voz.**

**Sin sentir, sin pensar.**

Cuando terminaron el beso, se miraron, de la misma manera en que lo hacían cuando tenían 17 años, y luego se abrazaron como si el mundo dependiera del otro.

- Hermione, perdóname…yo estaba muy borracho y eso que tome dos copas de martini, no se que me paso!, cuando desperté estaba con Cho, en su cama, y después nos pillaste tu y no me dejaste explicarte nada.- Le decía muy apenado Harry, aun abrazando a Herms, que lloraba ante la aclaración que le hacia el ojiverde.- No llores, por favor.

- Como quieres que no llore?, si no puedo tenerte a mi lado, si no puedes ser mío…Harry yo te sigo amando, pero entiende tu estas casado y con un hijo, y yo estoy de novia y me han pedido matrimonio.

- Y que le has dicho?

- No le he respondido, pero pienso aceptar, es lo mejor.- Decía con lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

- No puedes cometer el mismo error que yo, al casarme con Cho.- Le decía él.- Hermione, por favor, no te cases, no serás feliz y yo soy el ejemplo, si no fuera por mi hijo, yo ya no estaría con Cho, peleamos todo el tiempo y eso te puede ocurrir a ti igual. Así que te repito, por favor Hermione, no te cases.

- Harry…yo…

- Si te sirve de excusa, yo todavía te amo, nunca te he dejado de amar y nunca lo haré, porque este amor es muy puro y sincero, que nadie volverá a entrar en mi corazón tan profundo como lo hiciste tú.

- Oh, Harry…perdóname, pero que podemos hacer?

- Juntémonos mañana…toma.- le paso una tarjeta de un hotel.- encontrémonos en el restaurante del hotel, a las 8:30 PM…OK?

- Esta bien…

- Ahora ve al baño a mojarte esa cara que tenemos que regresar a la realidad, ve tu primero y dices que yo sigo hablando por celular, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien.- Harry la agarro por la cintura y luego la besó, después Herms entro al baño y salio a los 5 minutos, y cuando Harry la vio le tiro un beso y le dijo un _"ya nos veremos"_

Unos 7 minutos después de que Hermy llegara a la mesa, apareció Harry, muy igual que siempre, pero Ron sabia que algo raro había pasado, conocía muy bien a sus amigos y esto no se le iba en collera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, a eso como de las 7:30 PM, Harry salía de su casa, otra vez había peleado con Cho, pero al saber que se encontraría con su amada, se olvido de la situación y se fue muy alegre.

Hermione, por su lado, no sabía si ir al encuentro o quedarse en casa, iban, quizás, a arreglar las cosas, pero ese era su temor. Al final decidió ir a ese encuentro, pero no muy convencida, _Y ¿si la pillaba alguien¿Debía correr el riesgo?_, no lo reflexión, solo salio al encuentro con su único gran amor, Harry Potter.

8:15 PM, Harry llego al hotel y rápidamente se dirigió a su restaurante. Se ubico en una mesa cerca de la entrada, cosa de que cuando llegara Hermione lo viera enseguida y no fuera a preguntar por su ubicación.

8:25 PM, aparece el ángel mas bello que Harry haya visto, toda entera de blanco, por dios! ese vestido le quedaba fantástico, marcaba toda su figura y aunque no tuviera un gran escote, lograba volver loco a cada chico que pasaba a su lado.

- Hermione, pero que hermosa estas!.- le dijo un embobado, Harry.

- Pues…gracias.- le respondió algo avergonzada.- Bueno Harry, aquí me tienes, tú dirás.

-Bueno…Hermy…

- Sñ. Potter, que gusto tenerlo aquí, hace mucho que no venía a ver su hotel.- Le decía un garzón de confianza de Harry. El tenía una cadena de hoteles por toda Inglaterra y España, pero Cho no tenia idea de los hoteles de Harry en Inglaterra, por eso no los visitaba a menudo, ya que siempre iban a Madrid o a Barcelona. (N/A que envidia a las personas de allá, me encantaría conocer España TT).- Bueno, que desea servirse?.

- Hola Mike!, bueno yo quiero un whiski y pues ella…

- Martini, por favor.

- Bueno, se los traigo enseguida.- Se iba a retirar hasta que:

- Mike, lleva los licores arriba, en la sala privada OK?

- Esta bien señor, pase enseguida por recepción y pida su llave.

- Gracias, Vamos Hermione.

Se levantaron, Hermione iba como hipnotizada, no tenia intención de seguir a Harry a esa habitación, pero su corazón la guiaba y a eso no hay nada que hacer. Cuando llegaron al último piso, la castaña se sorprendió, era un hermoso lugar, tenía un gran ventanal, por el cual se veía todo Londres y al entrar a la habitación, el panorama era mayor, seguía habiendo un gran ventanal pero con hermosas cortinas, también había una pequeña salita, con una muy acogedora fogata y un gran sofá rojo. Había también una puerta que llevaba a una gran recamara, que contenía una cama con un dosel rojo claro transparente y también una fogata que hacia calido el cuarto.

- Ponte cómoda, mientras yo abro si?.- ella movió la cabeza en forma asertiva.- Bien gracias.- Harry llego a donde estaba la ojimiel y enseguida le paso su martini

- Gracias, Bueno Harry, ya dime para que me citaste.- le dijo, evitando su verde mirada.

-Hermione, sabes muy bien porque te he citado.- Le tomo la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo.- Hermione, no puedo mas con esto, como te dije ayer, yo aun te amo.- Hermione corrió la mirada.- Escúchame bien, TE AMO!

- Déjate de estupideces!, tú no me amas, si lo hicieras no me hubieras traicionado!.- y no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

- Herms, ya te lo dije ayer y tu…

- Ayer Harry, no estaba pensando, anteriormente había bebido un poco con mi novio y no estaba en mis cabales.- obviamente esto era mentira.- lo que paso ayer es pasado, ahora ya no importa.

- Hermy, te conozco muy bien, convivimos 7 años en Hogwards y desde séptimo fuimos novios hasta hace 3 años, se que mientes!.- le decía muy sinceramente, tratando de encontrar sus ojos miel.

- Pues ya vez que no!.- decía tratando de lucir molesta.- Mejor me voy.- se levanto y se disponía abrir la puerta, cuando sintió una mano sosteniéndole el hombro. _"No te vayas"_ le susurraron al oído, seguido de un tierno beso en su cuello.

- …Harry…no por favor…tengo novio y tu estas casado.- Le decía con la respiración agitada.

- Lo se, pero sabes que ni tu ni yo somos felices.- concluyo y luego le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la oreja.

-…ay…Harry…ya para.- Decía, pero sin mucho éxito. Ya no pudo más, se giro y beso esos labios que tan loca la volvían, era un beso apasionado, tierno y con mucho amor, cada uno inspeccionaba la boca del otro. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero no rompieron la unión de sus cuerpos y menos la de sus ojos.

- Vez?, te lo dije Hermione, estabas mintiendo.- le dijo sin romper ninguna unión.

- Que tienes?...que es lo que haces para volverme inconsciente de todo lo que hago?.- le pregunto algo agitada.

- Amor…eso es lo que te atrae a mí, es el amor.- Y Harry se acerco a su boca, para luego volverla a besar.

Hermione trato de que la pasión y el amor que todavía sentía por Harry, no se interpusieran, pero por más que trato, no pudo, era tanto el amor y el deseo de tener sus labios, su cuerpo, su corazón, su todo, que no flaqueo al beso y cada vez se hacia mas apasionado y mas adictivo.

Harry tomo a Hermione, y la llevo hacia el cuarto, sin dejar de besarla, luego la recostó en la cama y he ahí en donde Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

- Harry, no!.- Lo alejo de ella.- Por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles.

- Perdóname.- Le decía algo apenado.- pero tienes que entenderme, hace mucho que deseo este momento, hacerte de nuevo mía, porque desde que me casé yo no he vuelto a tener "NADA" con Cho.

- Me estas diciendo la verdad?.- él asintió.- pues…Harry, esto que íbamos ha hacer era una traición muy grande hacia nuestras parejas, mas a Cho, que ella es legalmente tu esposa.

- Lo sé…pero Hermy, yo te amo!...y por ti llego hasta la luna, si es necesario.- decía mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Harry no aguanto mas y se acerco, uniendo de nuevo sus labios en un beso que expresaba sin palabras, lo mucho que la necesitaba.

**Solo que aun hoy, sigo aun, aun hoy,**

**Sigo amándote a ti.**

**Aun hoy, mi amor…aun hay**

El beso, cada vez, se fue haciendo mas apasionado, ahora si que nadie los detenía. Harry, dejo una hilera de besos desde su boca, luego su barbilla, cuello y hombro. Hermione tenia la respiración agitada y las manos en el pecho de Harry, desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de su camisa, Harry acariciaba su espalda y besaba delicadamente su oreja y cuello.

**Dos cuerpos con alma, se esconden del sol,**

**De noche se escapan…de noche se dan.**

**Los cuerpos, las almas,**

**Aun hoy, aun hay.**

Esa noche, se amaron nuevamente, con pasión, locura y por supuesto mucho amor, ese amor que nunca se olvidara, ese amor que es único en la vida y nada, ni nadie, lo destruye, ni siquiera la muerte.

**Solo que aun hoy, sigo aun, aun hoy**

**Sigo amándote a ti.**

**Aun hoy, mi amor…aun hay**

**Dos cuerpos con alma, se esconden del sol,**

**De noche se escapan…de noche se dan.**

**Los cuerpos, las almas**

**Aun hoy, aun hay.**

A la mañana siguientes, dos jóvenes se despertaban alegres, pero cada uno en camas y cuartos diferentes, en sus ventanas no había sol, habían nubes y nieve, y lo mas ilógico, seguían teniendo 22 años. Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño creado por el amor, ese amor que murió hace dos noches, con la traición de Harry, por la maldita trampa de Cho Chang y sus malditas mentiras, ya que ese niño que espera no es de Harry… Pero queda la esperanza de que **UNA NOCHE** se unan nuevamente.

**····FiN····**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA QUE ES EL PRIMER SONGFIN, JEJEJE DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**BYE SALUDITOS DESDE MI PAIS, CHILE!**

**P.D¡¡¡FeLiZ sAn VaLeNtIn!!!...**


End file.
